The Batman: Gotham Downfall
The Batman:Gotham Downfall,directed by Darren Aronofsky it is the first in the Aronofsky Trilogy will star Jim Sturgess as Bruce Wayne/Batman,Ryan Kelley as Dick Gryason/Nightwing,Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Robin,Micheal Fassbender as Harvey Dent and Nathan Jones as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc .It will be set 2 1/2 years after Bruce has become Batman.It will be realesed for 2016. Cast *Jim Sturgess as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ryan Kelley as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Nathan Jones as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Alexandra Daddario as Barbara Gordon *Bryce Dallas Howard as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Micheal Fassbender as Harvey Dent *James Cromwell as Alfred Pennyworth *Denis Leary as Commissioner James Gordon *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Michael Madsen as Harvey Bullock *John Malcovik as Tony Zucco *Zoe Saldana as Amanda Waller(ending credits) *Stanley Tucci as Hugo Strange(ending credits) Plot The Robbery Batman is watching over Gotham Natonal Bank when seven men walk in and begin firing assult rifelstwo of them upload all the bakns money into a bank account called SeeYouLaterSuckers before they leave the leader tells a woman that her husband says goodbye before attempting to shoot her but is stopped when a batarang wedges the gun.The man sees a ligh glowing in it realising it will explode he drops it and runs to take cover he shoots the power cable turning off the power in that area and the men hop on bikes each witha hostage strapped to the back and a helicopter watching over them.As they drive toward a bridige the batmobile cuts them off the men fire at it and see knowone inside they start speeding up and one by one their bikes shut down giving the hostages a chance to esacpe all do execpt one a small boy who has a gun to his head.The man prepares to kill him when a smoke pellet,knocks him out.Batman rescues the boy and the police coem and arrest everyone.Batman takes the boy to his home and tells him to stay safe. The Hayley Joel Circus Bruce is in the bat cave when he gets a call from Vikki Vale who askes if he wants to go on a date,at the Hayley Joel Circus he agrees and the two meet at the entrance.In the circus the announcer says "Get Ready for the Flying Graysons".''The man next to Bruce says it would be a shame if they fell,Bruce askes the man for his name and he says Tony Zucco.Bruce sees the hinges wobble as 19 year old Dick' '''Grayson jumped he ran to the top of the building and jumped through the roof rescuing Dick they landed on a matress when Zucco"s men killed Dick Mother and Father killing them.Bruce takes Dick to his parents funeral where he offers to take him home,Dick gently declines before leaving. The Race Dick finds an old dirt bike and bets it in a drag race when he wins a bunch of men beat him up for taking their money,he is about to be killed by being hit over the head with a crow bar when Batman saves him he puts an unconcious Dick in the batmobile and drives him to the Bat cave. Category:Movies